


Intersectionality

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [88]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Fenris' thoughts about Ketojan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersectionality

All he can think of as Hawke takes the man’s lead and shepherds him through the Undercity is that there will be a misstep somehow, one slip, one fine red line, one temptation. That he will rend the Qunari’s heart with Lethendralis. Or his own fingers.

The moment never comes. The Qunari knows his place, and he dies for it, a wolf as meek as a lamb. His insides roil, his thoughts tugging him in two very disparate directions: anger at a slave broken, satisfaction that a mage submits, as it should, to control. Collared. Bound. Chained. Just as a slave, and more.

It is something that niggles at him, light and unassuming and utterly irritating, until Hawke unleashes a string of annoyed profanity at being used and nearly killed by the Chantry sister. Then he bristles along with his companion, all the way back to the safehouse.


End file.
